loc_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Introduction(Remnants)
A clap of thunder echoes across the world, the sky is ripped asunder, and a writhing horror, the Lord of Chaos, descends. Humans tremble in their meager straw huts and pray until their hands bleed, for salvation. The nearby mountain, so tall that not even snow can reach its peak, erupts. The Lady of Fires arises from the flowing magma, sending comets of smoldering brimstone flashing across what is left of the heavens. In her wake forests burn and nations are turned to ash: yet she alone stands against the Chaos. That is the world of Lords of Creation (LoC), and online worldbuilding forum game. Players take on the role of a mighty deity -- be that a conniving Allfather who’s preparing for the inevitable apocalypse , an amoral trickster just looking for a laugh, or an imprisoned progenitor, plotting his escape. Beyond that, players command that god’s servants, including mortals, nations, and even other gods. With a few other players and your imaginations, entire mythologies and settings emerge. What Is a Collaborative Worldbuilding Game? The purpose of LoC is to have fun by building a world from the ground up. Players are the ones to decide what the continents look like (or if there will even be continents), whether the sun is a ball of gas (or a chariot riding across the sky), and so on. Our goal is to have a fully fleshed out world with its own history and mythos and it produces a setting ready for use in other games. LoC is a bit unique among forum games in that it has its own rules and lacks a central “Game Master.” In many ways, every player is also a GM. How Does It Work? A player takes on the role of a god, and, through that character, they shape the earth and heavens, pepper the world with monsters, and create servants to direct the path of mortals. Action Points (AP) are the "currency" of the game and represent a god's power, while “Actions” are the mechanic through which world creation occurs. Every time an action is performed, AP is expended to fuel that action. The specific amount spent varies, however: most actions have a “modifier” that indicates the particular power level and associated result. For example, if a god wants to create plants, forming a single tree requires less exertion than forming a large and ancient forest. Players start with a handful of AP, and a “reset” occurs each week, at which point a god’s pool of AP is refreshed. Thus, if a player uses their AP up, they’ll eventually get more. But these are just a means to an end -- players may shape the world via actions, but they breath life into it through interaction and roleplaying. Since powerful gods cannot directly manifest in the mortal realm (see The Edict section, below), they must establish secondary characters (known as agents) through which they can work their will. And as each player's agents might have wants and desires of their own, it is the ultimate character-character interaction with the agents of other gods that adds depth to the setting. Remember: the goal is for this to be a collaborative world-building game! Many of our most memorable moments in the game come from interacting with others! Category:Rules(Remnants)